National Pi(e) Day
by strwbrygrl77
Summary: Mary's faux pas starts a new tradition for our favorite Marshals. Set throughout their partnership and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm back! I just can't stay away from IPS - LOL. March 14th is National Pi day - and my IPS muses woke up and went nuts. This will probably be a 2 or 3 shot. This chapter is all pre-series. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own IPS - is it still on the air? Then nope, not mine :(**

* * *

**March 14, 2005**

Marshall's eyes slid to the left as his partner breezed past his desk. "You're late."

"I know."

"Traffic?"

"No."

"Forgot to set your alarm?"

"No."

"Your car break down again?"

"Geez, Marshall, what's with the third degree?"

"You missed staff meeting."

"Shit!" Mary threw her coat on her desk chair. "How pissed off is he?"

"Lucky for you, he's not here right now – he got called down to the courthouse. When he left he was muttering under his breath about unreliable inspectors who don't even bother to call in-"

Mary tossed her head. "Stan loves me – I'm his favorite."

Marshall tilted back in his chair, his eyebrows high on his forehead. "What universe do you live in? We've been partners for almost two years now and in that time you've been nothing but a glorified pain in his ass."

"What crawled into your coffee and died this morning?"

"Maybe I'd be in a better mood if my partner would actually start doing her share of the work." Marshall lowered his head and began scribbling again in his file.

"Here-" she crossed the space between them. "This will help – at least, you always say it does." She placed a piece of pie on his desk and stepped back with a small smile. "It's the reason I'm late – well, that and the fact that I overslept because I was out late last night at this-"

He held up a hand. "Please, don't – I really don't want to know about your nocturnal activities, Inspector. As long as you're not breaking the law or comprising our partnership – keep it to yourself."

"God, Marshall, you're such a girl."

He poked the plastic container on his desk with the eraser end of his pencil, as if the pie was poisoned. "What's the occasion? Don't take this the wrong way – but you're not a treater-"

"Hey!"

He held up his hands in surrender. "Just an observation, not a criticism!"

She shrugged. "I was listening to the radio on the way in and the DJ's said it was national pie day. So, I figured since you love pie and you deserve a little something for putting up with me-" She broke off at the strange look on her partner's face. "What?"

Marshall was trying hard not to laugh. "Mer, you do know that there are two kinds of pie, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Uh, I think there are actually a lot more than two, Doofus."

"I'm not talking about flavors – I'm talking about pie and pi."

She frowned and Marshall swallowed his laughter as he picked up the plastic container. "There is pie, the food," he explained, holding it up in one hand. "And then there is pi, the Greek letter."

"Are you talking about mathematics - geometry?"

He nodded. "Yeah, exactly. 3.14159-"

"Stop, I get it. So today is actually-"

"Pi day – the day us geeks and mathematicians celebrate the circumference of the circle and tell jokes like 'Hey, pies aren't square, they're round.'"

Mary groaned. "That isn't even remotely funny. Give me back my pie." She made a grab for it as he pulled it out of her reach.

"What? No, it's mine – you gave it to me."

"Yeah, when I thought it was pie day – not the national day of some stupid unending Greek letter."

"It's not stupid – where would we be if Archimedes hadn't-"

Mary slapped her hands over her ears. "Enough! Keep your damn pie – if it shuts you up." She stomped back to her desk. "But you have to cover for me with Stan."

Marshall looked up from inspecting his pie. "Wait – why? You're the one who could be poisoning me right now – I'm taking my life in my hands here."

She smirked. "So don't eat it."

"But it's my favorite."

She glared at him. "You don't have a favorite – you love pie, pure and simple."

"That just shows how well you know me - for your information, I do have a top ten list of pies and banana cream is on it."

Mary shuddered. "Well, you're welcome to it. I hate bananas."

He grinned as he took a big bite. "I know."

She crumpled up a scrap of paper and threw it at his head but he dodged easily. "Jackass."

"Well, Inspector," Stan called as he entered the office. "So good of you to join us this morning-"

"Stan, I-"

"Her car broke down, chief."

Mary shot her partner a look of surprise and noticed that the piece of pie had completely disappeared. Stan grunted. "And you didn't think to call?"

She swallowed. "I – my phone is at home, charging. I'm sorry, chief, it won't happen again."

"This is the second time this month, Shannon-"

"She can't control her car breaking down, Stan," Marshall interrupted. "I'll start calling her in the morning to check in, see if she needs a ride, how's that?"

Stan grunted again. "All right – just make sure you have your phone with you at all times. What if one of your witnesses had been in crisis?"

Mary nodded and Stan stomped into his own private office.

"Thanks," she whispered.

He shrugged. "We should probably get out of here for awhile, go check on our witnesses, give Stan a chance to cool off."

She grabbed her coat. "And we can pick up my phone too."

Marshall groaned. "Where is it?"

"I'm hoping I left it at the bar last night, otherwise it's at-"

He held up at hand. "Please, don't." He gave a long suffering sigh. "I'm going to need more pie."

She grinned. "Do you want me to buy you a whole one this time?"

"Please."

* * *

**2006**

Insistent hammering on the front door woke Marshall from the fitful slumber he had fallen into on the sofa. He had finally found a somewhat comfortable position and he really didn't want to move, nor did he want to speak to the person on the other side of the door. He turned the volume up on the TV, hoping she would get the hint, but the pounding came again, louder and more persistent.

"Marshall, open the fucking door! I know you're in there!"

He sighed as he muted the TV. "Mary, use your key – I really don't feel like getting up."

There was a pause and then he heard a scrap and a bump, before his apartment door swung open and his partner stepped inside. "Hi," she said shyly. "How are you feeling?"

He grunted as he shifted slightly on the doughnut under his ass. "Like I've been shot."

"Marshall-" she cleared her throat.

"Mary, could you just say what you want to say and go? I was sleeping and I'd really like to go back to sleep, if you don't mind."

"Oh," she swallowed. "I thought I'd make you some dinner."

His eyebrows rose on his forehead. "Are you trying to kill me? Shooting me in the ass wasn't enough?"

She slammed her bag of groceries on the counter beside her as she crossed to stand in front of him. "That's not funny! Do you honestly think I'd kill the only partner who's been able to stay with me for three years? God, Marshall, when I realized I'd shot you and not Stephens, I-" she choked back the tears, not letting them escape.

Marshall held out a hand. "Come here."

Mary looked at him warily. "Why?"

"Because getting up hurts like hell and I realize I'm being an ass – now come here."

She tentatively placed her hand in his and he pulled her down onto the sofa beside him, but she pulled her hand free as soon as she was seated. "It was such chaos out there – and when we got separated-" she shrugged. "We should have been wearing earpieces so we could have communicated with each other. My motto has always been to shoot anything that moves when I get in situations like that but I've never had a partner to back me up before and when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, I thought it was Stephens so I just turned and shot-" she shuddered as her hands came up to cover her face.

Ignoring the pain the movement caused, Marshall slid the few inches between them to pull her against his chest. She stiffened until she felt his hand cup the back of her neck and then she dropped her hands to her lap, letting go of the tension in her shoulders.

"I'm all right, Mary. You didn't kill me and we still got Stephens. We're just lucky that I'm a better shot than you-"

She pushed him away but he was smiling down at her and she felt her lips quirking up as well. "Jackass."

He laughed and moved away, hunting for his doughnut. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Chef Boyardee." She shrugged. "Sorry – I only know how to open cans and heat things up – unless you want me to make you my famous tuna casserole."

Marshall winced. "I'll pass, thanks."

"You are such a food snob."

"Guilty."

She began to move around his tiny kitchen, unpacking groceries and humming under her breath. Instead of asking where things were, she just opened drawers and banged cupboard doors until she found what she needed. Marshall dozed on the couch until she woke him by placing a steaming plate of ravioli under his nose.

"Smells good," he smiled at her.

"Let's just hope it tastes good."

"What's for dessert?"

She smiled. "It's pie day-"

"Is it?"

She nodded. "So I picked up a cherry pie."

"My favorite."

She leaned over and wiped a bit of sauce from his chin with her napkin. "I know."

* * *

**2007**

"No, you can't claim Jinx on your taxes."

"But why not?"

"Because she's your mother," Marshall laughed.

Mary snorted. "She doesn't act like it – I'm only the one who picked her up off the floor, cleaned up her vomit, and bailed her out of jail my whole life."

Marshall gave her a sympathetic look.

"Don't look at me like that, Doofus. I had a great childhood, it just wasn't the 'Leave it to, Beaver' childhood that you had."

He nearly choked on his sip of coffee. "You think I had an idyllic childhood just because I wasn't bailing a parent out of jail? Oh how little you know me, Shannon."

"Enlighten me, then."

He pursed his lips as he broke their eye contact and glanced back at the house they were watching. "Maybe someday I will."

"Oh come on, we've been partners for four years now. I've told you about my druggie sister and alcoholic mom – although you've actually had the pleasure of meeting Jinx, now. And I've mentioned my less than law abiding father."

"Once or twice."

"So, spill. The only things you've shared are that you're a momma's boy and that being a US Marshal runs in your family. What about your dad? Are you close?"

Marshall's jaw clenched as he took another sip of coffee. "Not especially."

"You mean I'm not the only one in this partnership with daddy issues?"

He winced. "I do not have daddy issues – we just have never seen eye to eye on – well, most things."

The front door opened and their witness peeked out. "Time to go to work."

"To be continued," she clarified as she undid her seat belt.

Marshall was already out of the car and striding up the walk. He rang the bell and a moment later, a scared face peeked out.

"Marshall, how did you-"

"Find you? That's my job, Sawyer. And you can bet if I found you, your partner isn't far behind. We have to go, now."

Sawyer swallowed. "I had to come back. My mom's dy-"

"Marshall, gun!"

Mary swung into position to shield her partner and his witness as Marshall pushed Sawyer back into the house. He pushed Sawyer to the floor as bullets began flying outside. "Stay down," he ordered. "I've got to cover my partner – if you move there's a very good chance you'll be hit-"

A vase shattered just over their heads, emphasizing Marshall's words.

Sawyer's head bobbed up and down vigorously. "I won't move."

"Good."

Marshall crouched behind the door and slowly swung it open a half inch. He could see a beat up sedan had pulled up outside and two men had taken cover behind it and were firing at the house. Mary was behind a porch post and her eyes met his, communicating silently. He was about to join her when she shook her head violently.

"One went around back," she hissed.

He swore and took aim as one of the shooters came out from behind the sedan. The man went down, leaving one for Mary to deal with. She nodded and he shut the door, turning back to Sawyer – who wasn't there.

"Sawyer?" he hissed. "Where are you? Damn it!"

"Drop your weapon and turn around slowly, US Marshal."

Marshall turned slowly to see Sawyer with a gun to his head, his eyes wide and panicked. "I don't think I've had the pleasure – you must be Graeme, Sawyer's partner."

The man tightened his hold on Sawyer. "EX-partner, that's right. We had a good thing going until Sawyer here grew a conscience and turned state's evidence on me."

"Funny how that happens." Marshall kept his tone light and his posture relaxed. The longer he kept Graeme talking, the more time he gave Mary to get the drop on the man.

"But once I tie up this loose end, I'm home free."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Graeme smiled. "I don't think so-"

"As a US Marshal, I can't just let you walk out of here."

"Well then, it looks like I have two loose ends to tie up."

Marshall raised his gun. "I can't let you go."

"What are you going to do – shoot your witness?"

"If I have to, yes."

Sawyer whimpered as a weapon fired and Graeme fell groaning to the floor. Mary stepped into the room, crossed to Graeme's side and cuffed him.

"I need an ambulance! I've been shot!"

Mary rolled her eyes. "It's only a flesh wound – you'll live, don't worry."

Marshall stepped over to Sawyer. "You OK?"

Sawyer was shaking uncontrollably. "Would you really have shot me?"

"Of course not. Now, if it had been Mary-" he grinned as his partner came to his side.

"What lies are you telling your witness about me?"

"The truth, Mer, only the truth. Excellent timing, by the way, as always."

She grinned. "I try. His other two counterparts are dead, by the way."

"Good. Let's call this in and then get the hell out of here."

"But-" Sawyer stuttered. "My mom-"

Both inspectors turned to glare at him. "You think this is over? He's still alive." Marshall pointed to Graeme.

"You're a dead man, Sawyer."

Marshall raised his eyebrows in a silent question and Sawyer's shoulders slumped in defeat. He marched his witness out to the car and Mary sat on Graeme until the FBI arrived.

When she climbed into the car, Marshall told her their flight was leaving in two hours.

"Is that enough time to stop for pie?"

He grinned. "I think there's a place on the way."

"Good."

"Pie?" Sawyer questioned them from the backseat. "Seriously?"

"Pie makes everything better," Marshall stated calmly, slipping on his sunglasses and grinning at his partner.

"And it's national pie day," Mary smiled back as she slipped on her own pair.

* * *

**2008**

"Honey, does this dress make me look fat?"

Marshall poked his head out of the bathroom, cocking it to one side. "Actually, it does accentuate your posterior more than the red one – but isn't that what you were going for?"

Mary picked up a pillow from the bed and threw it in his direction but he disappeared back into the bathroom and it sailed harmlessly across the floor. "You're such an ass!"

"True, but you looove me!"

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "I can't for the moment think why-"

Marshall came out of the bathroom, barefoot but dressed in slacks and a dress shirt, though it wasn't buttoned. He crossed the room to stand in front of her, cupping her face in his hands. "Everything's going to be all right."

"Are you sure? We've waited so long-"

He dropped a kiss on her forehead and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just a few more hours and we'll finally have the family we've always wanted."

She buried her face in the nape of his neck, whispering, "And we'll be done with this case."

"Shh," he whispered back, reminding her of the eyes and ears that were constantly monitoring them. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but you're not." She moved away and swiftly buttoned his shirt.

"What would I do without you?" He gave her a wide smile and Mary swallowed as it did something unexpected to her insides. She rubbed her hands on the sides of her dress.

"Now you just need shoes. I'll grab my purse and meet you downstairs."

"OK." He leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on her lips and she felt the flutter in her stomach again. This case with the FTF had gone on too long; nearly a month of playing house with Marshall, being watched by the good guys and the bad had been playing havoc with her emotions. She just needed to finish this job, catch these bastards and go home and sleep for the next week, in her own bed alone.

Mary frowned as she scooped up her purse and went down the stairs. Alone, in a bed without Marshall spooned behind her? That was going to feel strange. She had gotten used to falling asleep with his arm around her waist, his breath in her ear.

"Ready?" he asked, breaking into her thoughts as she looked up to find him standing in front of her, holding the door open.

She nodded. _I've got to get home, away from him. This is ridiculous. I can't have feelings for him. This is all an act – I'm sleep deprived, that's all._

As they walked down the sidewalk, he swung an arm around her waist and she tried not to stiffen under his touch. "Is this really necessary?" she hissed, smiling up at him.

"They're watching, Mer, you know that." He caressed her lower back. "We're almost done and then you take some vacation time, get away from me for awhile."

She stopped and really looked at him, seeing the pain and strain around his eyes for the first time, and wondered how hard this playacting had been on him. "I'm sorry," she reached up and cupped his left cheek. "I didn't mean-"

He nodded out of her hold. "It's OK."

Without thinking, she rocked to her toes and kissed him full on the lips. Only when she felt him respond, did she realize what she had done and tried to pull away, but his arms had wrapped around her tight. "Marshall-"

"Don't," he whispered in ear. "We have a tail."

She shivered against his chest. "Ours or theirs?"

"I don't know – we need to go." Keeping an arm around her waist he resumed walking. "Remember the plan?"

She nodded. "We can't reveal ourselves until we actually have the baby – but maybe you can hold it?" she whispered hopefully.

He chuckled. "You're the mother."

She winced. "That's a cop out – Marshall, I'm not – you know I don't-"

He squeezed her waist. "Just think of Brandi."

All too soon, they arrived at Deek's office, the shady lawyer that had been finding infants for wealthy couples. It had taken the FBI and FTF time, but they had finally discovered that he was the one who was smuggling in illegal children from Mexico and Central America and placing them with American families. Mary and Marshall had been called in to pose as a wealthy couple looking to adopt and for the past month had been watched by both Deek's men and the FBI. Today was finally the day they were getting their own baby and this whole operation would be shut down.

Marshall held the office door open for Mary and Deek came forward to greet them. He pumped Marshall's hand and gave Mary a hug that made her want to take a shower, even though she kept her smile firmly in place.

"Well, well, well! Today's the big day! How are you feeling?"

Marshall and Mary exchanged a long glance as he reached over and took one of her hands in his. "I think I speak for both of us when I say we're excited and scared at the same time."

Deek laughed and slapped Marshall on the back. "Of course you are, son. Big step you're taking. Your life's never going to be the same after today."

There was the sound of a baby crying from the other office and Mary took a step in that direction. "Is that – our baby?"

"Yes – but hold on there, girlie. We have just a few more papers to sign first-"

"I thought we'd already signed everything," Marshall frowned.

"Oh, just a few more – the legal system is so complicated." He steered Marshall over to the desk.

"While my husband is going over the final papers, could I see-"

"Her?" Deek smiled.

Mary's heart beat faster. "It's a girl?"

"Yes."

She looked at Marshall and he smiled at her encouragingly. "Go ahead, honey. I'll just read this over real quick and join you and our daughter."

Deek hesitated. "Well, usually I wait until all the papers have been signed-"

Marshall picked up a pen and hastily scrawled a signature across the pages. "There – now may we see our daughter?"

"My, you folks sure are eager."

Mary's danger sense was pinging. "Aren't all new parents eager to see their child for the first time?"

Deek looked back and forth between them before breaking out in a loud guffaw. "I guess so – let's go meet your daughter."

He stepped to the other office door and swung it open. Mary was surprised to see no one in the room caring for the baby as she hurried inside and crossed to the makeshift play pen. She leaned over the side and stared down at the dirtiest, tiniest baby girl she had ever seen.

"Oh," she exhaled softly. The baby opened her eyes, dark brown, and let out a wail. Biting her lip, Mary thought of Squish as she lifted the baby into her arms. _Brandi was never this tiny – or dirty._

"Well, what do you think? Isn't she a beaut?"

Mary turned furious eyes on him. "I think you're under arrest."

Deek turned to bolt out the door but ran into the solid wall of Marshall. "US Marshals, freeze."

Suddenly the office was filled with the FBI and the FTF members. Marshall handed Deek over to them and crossed to Mary's side. "Is she OK?"

Mary raised teary eyes to his. "She's filthy, Marshall – and she's hungry," she explained as the baby suckled on her thumb.

Marshall rooted around in the diaper bag. "There's a can of formula and a couple of bottles in here. I'll make her one – unless you want me to take her?"

She shook her head. "I'm OK."

He kissed her forehead. "And you said you were no good with kids."

She shrugged. "I'm not – I just took your advice and thought of Brandi."

He smiled at her and left to find some water. Later, after the baby was fed and changed and sleeping, he brought back dinner for the two of them.

"And for dessert," he announced as he pulled two pieces of pie out of the bag. "Peach – my favorite."

She swallowed and tried to smile even though her emotions were all over the map. "Pie doesn't make everything better, Marshall."

He reached across the desk and took one of her hands in his. "I know – but it helps, doesn't it?"

"A little."

He did a fist pump in the air with his free hand. "That's my girl."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Want more? I'm not responsible if this fic produces intense cravings for pie! Reviews are LOVE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: These installments were harder to write because they might have happened during the series and I, as well as others, have written many such scenes like them before. So I worked hard to breathe new life into them. I hope you all like! Angst warning for this chapter (especially the last yr). If the years seem a bit "off" from the series, it's because I'm trying to write them in real time, and the show only aired in 3-4 month installments. Enjoy!**

* * *

**2009**

Marshall dropped his badge and keys on his front table and was just about to toe off his boots when there was a soft knock on his door. He drew his weapon and moved to look through the peephole, but he engaged the safety and threw open the door when he saw who it was.

"Mary? What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, her eyes huge in her haunted face. "Can I stay here tonight?"

He reached out a hand but withdrew it when she drew back from his touch. "Come in."

She offered him a weak smile before she shouldered past him, even flinching at that slight contact. "Thanks. I just couldn't stay at that hotel room with Jinx and Brandi another minute. Ever since I got back home from – they've made it all about them – like they were the ones who were kidnapped and held hostage and nearly-" she bit back the words as she picked up an afghan from the sofa.

"Mary," he breathed softly as he shut the door. "Can I get you anything? Tea, perhaps?"

She nodded slowly as she curled into his sofa, wrapped in the afghan his mom made him for Christmas last year. "That sounds good."

Marshall took his time, letting the tea steep slowly, giving his partner extra time to unwind. So much had happened to her in the past forty-eight hours and the very fact that she had come to him tonight instead of shutting herself away was amazing. Perhaps he was starting to break through her thick, impenetrable walls after all.

"Here," he whispered, holding out the steaming teacup to her.

"Thank you," she murmured, watching him as he moved away. "Where are you going?"

"I thought I might take a shower and get ready for bed – you know, give you some time to yourself."

She shook her head. "Could you-" she paused, biting her lower lip.

"What is it, Mer?" He perched on the opposite end of the couch. "Talk to me - tell me what you need."

Her eyes fluttered shut and the teacup rattled in the saucer. "He was going to rape me, Marshall. I didn't think I was going to be able to stop him. My hands were up above my head and I couldn't reach my ankle gun and-" she choked on a sob and the tea sloshed over the side of the cup.

His fingers closed around hers and gently took the teacup from her hands. "Mary – you don't have to talk about this now-"

"But I encouraged him and got him to release my hands and then I got my gun and –"

"Enough." He pulled her against him and she broke down completely, her tears soaking the front of his dress shirt. "I'm just glad you shot the bastard – or Stan and I would have."

She wrapped her arms around his midsection. "And now the FBI has trashed my house and I'm temporarily homeless."

"You'll never be homeless as long as you have me."

She pulled back to look him in the eye. "You mean I can crash here?"

He nodded. "For as long as you want."

"Careful – you may come to eat those words."

"Speaking of eating – have you had anything to eat today?"

She grimaced. "I tried but it just came back up."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm going to make you a sandwich – you have to eat something, Mer."

"No, really, I couldn't-" she broke off at the look on his face. "OK, partner, I'll try, for you."

Her eyes misted when fifteen minutes later he brought out huge veggie sandwiches and a single slice of chocolate crème pie. She shook her head at him. "It's definitely going to take more than pie to make this better," she whispered.

He sighed. "I know, but it's not just **any** pie – it's chocolate crème. Your favorite."

She arched an eyebrow. "It's like you knew I was coming-"

He smiled. "Well, it is pie day-"

"I know – unfortunately your pie is in my mess of a house. Raincheck?"

He shook his head. "There's no need. We're still having pie-"

"But it's not one of your favorites."

"Says who?"

Her mouth fell open and with a grin, he fed her a bite. When they had practically licked the plate clean and Mary was smothering yawns, he stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Marshall-"

"To sleep, Mer. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"No, I was just going to say – would you mind if we shared your bed tonight?"

He swallowed. "What exactly are you asking?"

She shrugged. "I just need to feel safe – and the last time I felt really safe was last year when we were undercover and I fell asleep every night with your arm around me. So, would you mind not sleeping out here on the couch and in your bed with me?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders, resting them lightly on top of the afghan she was still wrapped in, searching her eyes for a moment in silence. She shuffled closer to him, seeking his warmth and comfort. "If that's what you need."

She sighed and rested her head on his chest. "Thank you."

* * *

**2010**

"Marshall?"

He stirred in his sleep, fighting the sound of someone calling his name. He had just fallen asleep and if he could only get a few more minutes-

"Marshall, wake up!"

His eyes flew open and he blinked, trying to focus his bloodshot, gritty orbs on the person standing in front of him. "Brandi," he whispered hoarsely. "Is it time for visiting hours already?"

She frowned at him. "Marshall, have you been here all night again?"

Marshall stretched, trying not to wince as his back complained at the long hours spent in the uncomfortable plastic chair. He lowered his feet to the floor, searching for his boots. "Have you seen my-"

"Looking for these?" Jinx held up his footwear from the other end of Mary's bed, her dark red lips curled into a Cheshire cat smile. "You badge is underneath the bed – is there something you want to tell us?"

Marshall flushed. "It must have slipped off my belt buckle when I was sleeping."

"In the chair?" Brandi teased him.

He arched his back, rubbing it slowly. "I have the aches to prove it."

She stepped into his space, lowering her voice. "Marshall, Mary wouldn't like that you're running yourself into the ground like this. You work all day, and then stay up all night at her bedside – you need sleep."

"Brandi, I'm fine."

"My baby's right, Marshall," Jinx interrupted. "Mary would want you to take care of yourself."

Marshall pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. How could he explain that he was only able to sleep when he was here with her? That every moment he spent away from her he saw himself running down that hallway, chasing her on that gurney, seeing her code, watching her die?

"I promise you ladies that I'm getting enough rest. I just don't want Mary to be alone-"

"You're still here, Marshall?" Raph's tone was harsh as he entered the room carrying a coffee caddy and a pastry bag. "Don't you have work to do – like finding the man who hurt my fiancée?"

Marshall's hackles rose but he refused to be baited. He turned his back on Raph and went to Mary's bedside. He glanced at her monitors for a moment before resting his gaze on her face, silently willing her to wake up. _Come on, Mer, it's been nine days. I need to see those gorgeous green eyes and hear that snarky voice telling me to shut up. You can't leave me – I love you._

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of her head, ignoring the other people in the room. "I'll be back tonight, partner. Any requests for dinner?" He cocked his head as though listening and smiled. "Pie it is." He straightened and turned to meet the amused glances of the Shannon women and Raph's glare.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded. "She can't talk to you – she's in a coma."

Marshall grinned. "That just goes to show how little you know her." He bent down and picked up his badge. "Almost forgot this – Stan would've had my hide."

When he returned to the hospital that evening, Marshall greeted the nurses on the floor by name and handed over a box of bagels and cream cheese.

"Marshall, you don't have to bribe us anymore," Stacey laughed. "We'll let you in without the free food now."

"I know – but the night shift is hard. You ladies deserve some sustenance to keep you going."

Maggie patted his cheek. "I don't know what Mary sees in that Raph – you're the real catch in my book."

He leaned over the desk and kissed her cheek. "You be sure and tell her that when she wakes up."

Maggie giggled and pushed him away. "I will!"

Marshall waggled his eyebrows and strutted down the hallway but his steps slowed as he neared Mary's doorway, until he stopped just inside, staring at her still form in the bed. "Hi, partner. Sorry I'm a little late tonight – but you know how it is." He stepped into the room and turned to swing the door most of the way shut to give them some privacy. "Stan says to tell you hello and that the office just isn't the same without you. Between you and me I think he's a little lost without Eleanor. I know, you don't believe that there was something between the two of them but I swear to you on a dozen chocolate crème pies, they were sleeping together." He toed off his boots and took off his jacket, putting it over the back of the chair, glancing at her monitors to see if anything had changed while he had been talking.

"I know that you're not going to mourn the fact that Eleanor's gone but I miss her. She had some great connections – and no, I don't share your crazy conspiracy theory that she was a plant from the FBI or CIA sent to keep an eye on us. I mean, what would be the point of that? They could have just bugged our offices and been done with it. See, now you've got me paranoid after our brush with the FBI last year," he chuckled and picked up her hand, the one without the IV.

"Mary, you need to wake up. It's been nine days and we need you to wake up so we can get the bastard who did this. I never should have left you alone in that neighborhood. It didn't matter whether or not I had a date – the truth is I was still so pissed at you for telling Raph about WitSec that I just needed more time and space. You and I have been out of sync ever since – and it nearly cost you your life. Every time I close my eyes, I see you lying on that gurney, bleeding out." He took a deep breath. "The only thing that matters, that's ever mattered, is that I love you."

Marshall leaned down and kissed her lips, trying not to shudder as she didn't respond. "Do you remember when we were undercover two years ago as a married couple? That was one of the happiest times of my life – and also one of the most painful. Every night when we went to bed and I got to hold you close, breathe in your scent, part of me died. And then last year when you came to me for comfort after you were kidnapped and nearly raped – I almost told you then how I felt but I knew that the timing wasn't right. You needed to feel safe and you were so vulnerable that night. Now you're engaged to someone else and fighting for your life and I can't help but wonder if our timing will ever be right. But Mary, you can't die on me – do you hear me? Even if-" he cleared his throat as he dropped his head to her bed. "Even if we're never together, you can't die. I don't know how to do this without you, Mer."

"OK."

His head shot up in surprise, blue meeting green. "Mary?"

"Hi."

He swallowed. "How – how much of that did you hear?"

She frowned. "Just you telling me I couldn't die – was there more?"

His eyes fluttered shut as he smiled. "No – that was the gist of it. How do you feel?"

She moaned. "Like I've been shot."

He nodded. "What do you remember?"

"I-" she blinked. "Francesca moved into that shitty neighborhood and then- shit, it's blank."

"It's OK, it will come back." He pressed her call button.

"What is it, Marshall?" Maggie's voice came over the system.

"Page Dr. McNabb – Mary's awake."

"Right away!"

Mary smirked at him. "Been making friends while I was sleeping?"

He nodded. "You've been out a long time."

"How long?" she frowned.

"Nine days – it's March 14th."

"Holy shit – wait, that means it's pie day. Do you have some?"

"Mary, you have a gunshot wound to your abdomen. I don't think pie is on your diet at the moment."

"Don't be a killjoy. Quick, before the doctor comes in – give me a bite."

Marshall picked up his paper bag and pulled out his pie. "I still think we should take a raincheck – you're going to get sick."

"Just a bite."

"Knock, knock," Dr. McNabb announced as he strode into the room. "How are you feeling, Mary?"

She shot her partner a death glare as he smiled in triumph and mouthed _raincheck _on his way out the door.

* * *

**2011**

She didn't know what she'd been thinking.

Actually, she hadn't been thinking at all. True to her Shannon blood, she'd been running. Ever since she had woken up in the ICU last year, she had been running.

She'd lied. To the only man who had stayed by her side for the past eight fucking years – who had taken a bullet for her and still pulled himself up from underneath a SUV to cover her ass.

Marshall loved her – she'd heard him say the words and as much as she wanted to deny them, claim that they were a hallucination or part of the fog of coming out of anesthesia, she couldn't deny them the moment her eyes met his in that hospital room.

But she'd sure spent the last twelve months trying to pretend she'd never heard them. She'd given her engagement to Raph the old college try until Aunt Rita showed up and the whole thing went to hell in a hand basket and the farce was called off. She felt bad for hurting him and prayed to a God she barely believed in that her secret was safe with him – but she didn't miss him.

They had one wild night of post breakup sex and the look on Marshall's face when she told him was enough to cause the memory that she'd manage to bury come bubbling back to the surface: _"The only thing that matters, that's ever mattered, is that I love you."_

She avoided him for a week and felt like a bitch about it – but Mary needed the space to quiet his voice in her head. He was her partner, her best friend, and she wasn't going to mess that up with feelings. Marshall seemed to understand that she needed time after Raph and settled back into the sidekick role, and everything returned to normal. She breathed a sigh of relief – everything was going to be OK.

And then the earth fell out from under her. Stan ordered her to take some vacation time and she made the mistake of mentioning to her partner that she needed to blow off some steam. Suddenly he was leaning over her desk, talking about how she didn't like things messy but maybe messy was what she needed-

She felt like all the air had been sucked from the room. He was talking about them – about the two of them together – like that. Fortunately Stan came into the office and she jumped out of her chair, leaving her partner alone at her desk, without an answer.

* * *

"Kitten? Where are you?"

The sound of Faber's voice broke through Mary's internal reflection, even as she gritted her teeth at the endearment. "Out here."

Her FBI lover stepped onto the small balcony wearing only a pair of silk boxers. "Did you order some food?"

Mary smiled. "I wasn't hungry – and Enrique is off duty."

Faber snaked his arms around her waist. "You're a tease-"

She leaned her head back against his chest. "That's what you like about me."

He moved her hair out of the way and began to nibble on her neck. "I like other parts of you more."

"What time's your flight?"

He stiffened and raised his head. "What?"

"Your flight – aren't you leaving today?"

"I thought maybe you'd want me to stay-"

Mary moved out of his arms. "For what?"

Faber frowned. "I thought we were having a nice time-"

She shrugged. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea here, Faber-"

"And what would that be?"

"You're good for the occasional fuck but I'm not looking for a relationship – I just got out of one, remember?"

He smirked. "Aren't you a little long in the tooth for casual flings, Kitten?"

Mary's face hardened. "Get out."

He held up his hands. "Hey, I didn't mean-"

She strode back inside and picked up his overnight bag. "Don't make me call security."

"Mary-"

"I'm going down to the beach. When I get back, you better be gone."

"I don't want to leave when you're upset. At least let me buy you dinner to apologize-"

She shook her head. "Just leave."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts as we make our final approach."

Mary sighed as she shifted in her seat restlessly. She hadn't felt like staying in Mexico after Faber left but she knew if she headed home early, she'd go back to work and Stan would kick her out. She had called and left messages for Marshall but he never returned her calls. She knew that she had some serious groveling to do before her partner would talk to her again – hopefully their partnership wasn't beyond repair.

As she walked through the busy terminal, she realized with a start what day it was and began to smile. She took a small detour before heading to baggage claim and then rented a car rather than call the house and wait for either Jinx or Brandi to show up. Besides, there was someone she wanted to see first.

She pulled up outside his small house and turned off the car, her stomach turning over with nerves as she saw that his truck was in the drive. But before she could exit the car, his front door opened and a dark-haired petite woman came outside, followed by her partner. Mary couldn't hear what they were saying but the two of them stood close together, and Marshall looked happy. Suddenly, her partner dipped his head and placed a feather light kiss on the woman's lips and Mary's stomach turned over, threatening to vomit the light meal she had eaten on the plane. The woman smiled up at her partner before turning and walking down the path to her own small car. Marshall waved and waited until she was out of sight before heading back inside.

_Who was that woman? Marshall doesn't have any sisters – and he wouldn't have kissed his sisters-in-law like that._

It didn't matter who she was – it was none of her business. She had obviously been his date – and her partner looked happy. That was the only thing that mattered now. There would be no chance to explore messy – she was too late. Mary swallowed the bile in her throat as she started the car and drove off, the lemon meringue pie in the passenger seat forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: Ow, right? And yes, the woman is Abigail. 1 maybe 2 more to go. Reviews are LOVE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**2012**

The pounding grew louder and louder until Marshall groaned and rolled to his feet, staring blearily around his bedroom, trying to focus on the time.

"Marshall, who is at your door at two in the morning?" Abigail moaned into her pillow.

"Go back to sleep, Abs. It's just-"

"MARSHALL!"

Abigail sat up. "Is that-" her eyes looked at him in astonishment.

He nodded wearily as he shrugged on a T-shirt. "I better go see what she wants before she wakes up my neighbors."

"Can't she just talk to you at the office in the morning – you know, at a decent hour?"

The pounding came again and he grinned. "Sure – you want to go tell her?"

Abigail threw back the covers but Marshall's hand shot out. "Stay here. I'll go see what's upset her."

She snuggled back into his bed. "Fine – but then you and I are going to have a serious talk about boundaries."

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling as he wandered down the hall, turned on the light, and threw open the door. "Mary, do you have any idea what time it is?"

She looked up at him with wide-eyed innocence. "Oh, did I wake you?"

He grunted. "Unlike you, most of us are asleep in the middle of the night."

"Yeah well, tell that to the bump," she gestured to her stomach.

He frowned. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, just heartburn – look, can I come in? Miss Jespers across the street is staring at us through her curtains."

He scrubbed a hand down his face. "That's because you woke the whole street with your pounding – yeah, come in." He pulled her inside and waved to his nosy neighbor before shutting the door. "So, why are you here?"

"What, I can't visit my best friend?"

He leveled a dark glare at her. "I mean, now, in the middle of the night."

"I told you I couldn't sleep."

"I'm not in the mood for twenty questions, Mer. Either talk to me or-"

"I can't do it, Marshall."

"Do what?" he shook his head.

She began to pace his living room. "I can't give it up."

His lips twitched but he managed to keep the smile from showing. "So keep it."

She whirled on him, and he was stunned to see tears in her lashes. "I can't do that either! How am I supposed to do my job with a newborn? Go off on transfers and protect our witnesses when I've got to diaper and breastfeed and-" she stopped to take a deep breath. "God, Marshall, I can't!"

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "So give him or her up for adoption."

She fell into his chest, not noticing how he held himself stiff in her embrace. "I can't! What if they're axe murderers or they abuse it? I mean, if someone's going to fuck up my child, I figure that someone should be me!"

He laughed as he moved his hands to wrap around her shoulders, pulling her into him. "Mary, it's going to work out – you're not alone. You have your mom and Brandi-"

She pulled away to look up at him in disbelief. "Seriously? You're counting a reformed alcoholic and a sister who thinks poop is icky?"

He grinned. "And you've got Stan and me – you know I'm great with kids. But I still think you should tell Mark-"

She moved out of his hold. "Why? Just because he knocked me up doesn't give him the right to know-"

"It's his child too, Mary. If it were me, I'd want to know."

"I don't know how to get in touch with him-"

"You have one of his flyers, right?"

She grimaced. "So I'm just supposed to call and leave a message on his work line?"

He shrugged. "It's better than nothing, right?"

"I guess." She rubbed her belly. "Ugh, again?"

"What is it?"

"Hiccups."

"Really? Can I?" he motioned to her bump.

She hesitated. She hated it when people touched her stomach – but it did funny things to her insides when her partner's hand was on her bump. Biting her lower lip, she nodded. Marshall stepped into her personal space and cupped her belly, moving his hand until he felt the vibrations under his fingers.

He grinned. "That is so cool."

She rolled her eyes. "For you, maybe. Just be glad you're not experiencing them from the inside."

His fingers began a gentle strum on her belly. "It's because you got so worked up, Mer. The baby is responding to your emotions – you need to relax, for both of your sakes."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to do that. All Mom and Brandi can talk about is the wedding and the fact that I'm a bad person for not calling Mark to let him know about the baby. No one asks how I'm doing with all this–"

He reached up with his free hand and cupped her cheek. "How are you?"

"Scared."

"I know."

"Look, I also came over to ask you something – but you can say no and I'll completely understand. I mean, you're in a relationship now and I have to respect that you can't come running every time-"

"Mary."

"What?"

He smiled. "What are you trying to ask me?"

"I have to take these natural childbirth classes down at the hospital and I was scared shitless to go alone – then I found out I'm supposed to have someone with me, as my coach. I don't want to ask Jinx and Brandi would make me more stressed so I naturally thought of you but you can say no-"

He felt the baby inside her began kicking, and he reached up to cup her face with both hands. "Mary, breathe, relax. You're getting worked up again and the baby is too. Do you feel it?"

She stopped talking and focused inward. "Yeah, I do. Shit, I'm going to be a terrible mother."

He shook his head. "No, you're not. After all, you just decided to keep your baby."

"I did?" She blinked. "I did. Crap, now what?"

"Now you and I are going to go to those classes-"

"What classes?" Abigail asked. "Am I interrupting something?" Her eyes darted between the partners.

Marshall's hands dropped from Mary's face. "No, of course not. Mary came over to ask me to be her coach in her childbirth classes."

"I see. And that couldn't wait until a more reasonable hour of the morning?"

"Abs-"

"It's OK, Marshall. I'm sorry I disturbed you both – I'll call next time." Mary turned to head for the door.

Marshall shot Abigail a look of warning and caught up with his partner at the front door. "Mer, I hope you know I wasn't really mad – you know you're welcome here anytime."

She smiled sadly. "I shouldn't have intruded – you have your own life now. You don't have to be my coach-"

"Hey, I told you I would – and I want to."

She nodded. "Do you know what today is?"

He frowned. "The fourteenth-"

"Pi day."

"I'll pick something up on the way in – any requests?"

"The bump doesn't like chocolate-"

He laughed. "That must be killing you."

"It is – especially since I'm craving bananas."

"Banana cream it is, then. Do you want me to drive you home?"

She shook her head. "I'll be OK – see you later."

Mary slipped out the door and Marshall leaned his forehead against the wood, taking a moment to breathe and gather his thoughts. He turned and jumped slightly when he saw Abigail standing behind him, her arms crossed under her breasts.

"Abs-"

"We need to talk, Marshall. If our relationship is going to continue, some things need to change."

* * *

**2013**

Marshall strode through the ER doors, his boot heels striking the linoleum tiles sharply, barely noticing that Abigail trailed in his wake.

"Marshall, slow down. I'm sure she's fine-"

"If she was fine, she would have called me herself."

"Except you asked her not to."

He pivoted on one heel to stare down at his fiancée. "Oh that's right, I did – now, whose idea was that?"

"Marshall, we never had a moment to ourselves! Don't you dare blame me-"

He turned and crossed the short distance to the nurse's station. "Excuse me, where might I find Mary and Norah Shannon?"

The nurse peered over the top of her spectacles. "And you are?"

"I'm Marshall Mann, Mary Shannon's emergency medical contact and Norah Shannon's godfather and guardian."

The nurse swallowed at the clipped tone of his voice and held up a finger as she punched some keys on her computer. "Down the hallway, room 202."

"Thank you." Marshall turned back to Abigail. "Stay here – you're not family and I don't think Mary would respond favorably to seeing you right now."

"Marshall- I'm not the bad guy here."

He sighed. "I don't have time to talk about this – later, all right?"

"I'll wait."

He shrugged. "Whatever – but you might want to go on home. There's no telling how long I'll be."

"We need to talk-"

"Not – now." He separated his words as he turned and walked away, trying to control his emotions. Just as he was about to enter the room, Mary came flying out and his arms came up to catch her. "Mary," he breathed her name softly, as he took in her appearance. Her face and neck had a million tiny cuts and her left arm was in a sling but otherwise she seemed to be unhurt. "Are you all right?"

"Marshall, what are you doing here?" she snapped. "I didn't call you."

"Brandi called me."

"She did? She didn't need to, I'm fine."

"Are you? What's with the sling?"

"Broken collarbone."

"Any other injuries?"

"Cuts from glass and a few busted ribs from the fucking airbag but I'm fine – you should go."

He glanced over her shoulder and saw that the room was empty. "Where's Norah?"

Her face contorted briefly. "She's upstairs-" she swallowed.

"Mary?" he whispered. "What's wrong? Is she-?"

She shook her head violently. "Bug's OK – but they had to sedate her. It was horrible, Marshall, she was screaming and there was so much blood and I thought – I thought-" her voice broke on a sob.

He gently placed his hands on her hips, tugging her into him. She wrapped her good arm around his neck and sobbed into his dress shirt, letting her tears soak the linen. "I never saw the pickup until it hit us- drunk driver-" she sniffled. "He's dead, by the way," she explained as she felt him stiffen against her. "I was pinned in the car – couldn't reach back to comfort her – her screams were so loud-" she hiccupped and shuddered.

"Hush, Mer," he soothed. "Norah's tough – just like her mama. She's OK. Is that where you were going – to check on her?"

She nodded against his chest. "Brandi went upstairs a few minutes ago but I couldn't stand it anymore. I need to see her."

He pushed her back gently, wiping the remainder of her tears with his thumbs. "Then let's go."

The ride up to PICU was quiet, Mary leaned wearily against her old partner's shoulder and he didn't talk. She had noticed that he was wearing one of his nicest suits and she assumed that he had been out somewhere with Abigail but she didn't ask. When the doors opened, they saw that Brandi was pacing in the small waiting room.

"Squish, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Mary! I've been trying to think of a way to tell you-"

"Tell me what? Is Bug-"

"No! But they had to rush her to emergency surgery-"

Mary swallowed. "Why?"

Brandi wrung her hands. "I don't remember- they used big words that I didn't understand-"

Mary groaned. "And you wanted to be a nurse."

"Hey!"

"I'll go see what I can find out." Marshall kissed the side of Mary's head and walked through the heavy double doors.

Brandi smirked. "So I guess it's a good thing I called him, huh?"

"No, Squish, it's not. He's got his own life and I can't keep calling him away from it – he deserves to be happy."

"But what about the two of you?"

"There is no two of us! He's engaged to someone else."

"Not for long."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that I called and left the message with her and when I didn't hear back in an hour I called again and he answered. I was like, 'Didn't you get my message?' and he was like, 'What message?'"

Mary's mouth fell open. "She didn't tell him?"

"That would be my guess."

Mary saw Marshall coming back and motioned for her sister to shut up. "What did you find out?"

"Norah developed a subdural hematoma."

"Could you explain that to those of us without medical degrees?"

He smiled slightly. "Bleeding in the brain, probably caused by one of the flying pieces of glass; they needed to operate to relieve the pressure and stop the bleeding. She's going to be fine, Mer." He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it softly.

Mary swore. "If that bastard wasn't already dead, I'd hunt him down and kill him again."

His eyes bore into hers. "Take a number. Hey, where's Mark?"

"On a job in Phoenix. I called him but it went straight to voicemail – didn't think I should leave a message. So I guess there's nothing to do but wait," she sighed, dropping his hand. "You don't have to hang around, Marshall. I'm sure you have much better things to do than hang around here."

He shrugged. "Not really. Do you think the cafeteria has any good pie?"

Mary laughed and Brandi looked between them in confusion.

"Pie?"

Mary nodded. "It's kind of our thing."

Brandi shrugged and rubbed her pregnant belly. "I can always eat."

* * *

A week later, Mary opened the door to see Marshall on the other side, holding a large duffel bag. Norah squealed and bounced in her arms, as he took his goddaughter and snuggled her close.

"Hi love bug," he cooed. "You are a sight for sore eyes. Don't ever scare your Uncle Marshall like that again – well, at least not until you're about sixteen or so."

Mary shook her head at the two of them as she picked up his discarded duffel bag and lugged it into her living room. Blue met green as she planted her good hand on a hip. "She finally kicked you out, huh?"

He sobered as he sat on her sofa, bouncing Norah on his knee. "I left."

She came close and pushed back the lock of hair that had fallen over his right eye. "Want to talk about it?"

"No."

She nodded. "Pie?"

He grinned. "What have you got?"

"Lemon meringue."

"My favorite."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't have a favorite, Marshall," she threw over her shoulder as she walked to the kitchen.

"That's what you think," he muttered under his breath, enjoying the view.

An hour and half a pie later, Mary was half asleep and listening to her old partner over the baby monitor as he put Norah down for the night. Two years ago she never would have figured this would be her life. She had just been about ready to think about messy with Marshall, and now here she was, alone and the mother of a ten-month-old, and he was recently broken up with his fiancée. Perhaps their timing would never be right.

"Penny for your thoughts."

She jumped and cracked open her eyes to slits. "I didn't hear you come back in here."

He grinned. "I'm a ninja."

She snorted. "Hardly – I'm just stuffed full of pie." She shifted on the sofa and tried not to wince as her ribs complained at the small movement.

He reached out and touched her sling. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

She shrugged her good shoulder. "Some – but you know I hate taking the painkillers because I'm afraid I'll sleep too deeply and I won't hear Bug-"

"So you haven't been taking them?"

Mary shook her head. "I'm doing OK."

He blew out a breath. "You need looking after – perhaps I should stay with you for a few days."

She laughed. "Yeah – I'm sure your fiancée would love that."

He leveled a glare at her.

"Sorry, forgot." She touched his forearm."Marshall, what happened?"

He shrugged. "She wanted me to give up the one thing I couldn't-"

Her breath caught in her throat. "Marshall- if you love her- maybe-"

"Let it go, Mary."

"OK. So, what happens now?"

"Well, tomorrow's Saturday – you could help me look for a new apartment now that I'm homeless."

She ran her hand down his arm and took his hand in hers. "You'll never be homeless as long as you have me."

He smiled. "I'm not going to sleep on your lumpy couch, Mer."

She slugged his shoulder. "I have a guest room, you know."

"Yeah, one that's frequently occupied by Mark, or Brandi, or your mother –"

"You don't think you get top of the list?"

"I don't want to butt in on your life-"

"Hey, I need looking after, remember?"

"All right – I'll be your roommate, Shannon. But I pay rent and do the cooking, deal?"

"Wait, I get a roommate and chef out of the deal? What's the catch?"

"You have to keep the house stocked with pie."

She laughed and held out her hand. "Deal."

* * *

**A/N: So, I could end it here - after all, Abigail's gone and M&M are together - sort of. What do you think? Reviews are LOVE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is the last chapter - but I split it into 2 parts because it turned out to be SO long. Here's the first part: enjoy!**

* * *

**2014 (Present Day)**

"Mary, APD's on line 2 for you."

"Shit."

Delia grinned. "Do you want me to take it?"

Mary waved the perky woman away. "No, I'll take it – just tell me, is it her?"

"You know it."

Mary closed her eyes and counted to ten. She knew she couldn't afford to lose it – not while Marshall was out of town and she was in charge – he had made her swear on Norah's life that she would play nice. She glared at the picture on his desk – the candid of him with Norah on his shoulders; he was looking up at her adoringly and her daughter was laughing hysterically.

She wagged a finger at it. "Not fair, using my daughter as leverage."

"Um, Mary?" Delia cleared her throat. "The phone?"

Mary sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I got it – just close the door, all right?"

Delia nodded and backed out of the office, letting the door swing shut behind her as Mary picked up the phone, pushing the flashing button. "This is Mary Shannon."

There was a slight pause before Abigail responded. "Mary – I was expecting Marshall-"

"Yeah, well, he's not here. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I don't know. Do you know a Caleb Strong?"

Mary's eyes fluttered shut. "Yeah – why?"

"One of my men picked him up last night with a couple of buddies tagging a bank building downtown. This isn't young Caleb's first run in with us – but the officer was still just going to give him a ride home except for the fact that he was higher than a kite and in possession of a narcotic."

Mary moaned as she reached for her jacket. "Where is Cal now? Still in one of your holding cells?"

"Yup – he didn't want to call his parents last night but this morning he did demand to call a Marshall Mann so I thought-"

"- that you'd call for him," Mary finished as she shrugged into her jacket. "Well, Marshall's out of town."

"Oh, I see. Well then, I guess we'll have to call his parents after all-"

"No, Detective. I will do that on my way down there. I know Cal and he knows me. I can get through to him."

"Forgive me, Mary, but he's a troubled teen and isn't Marshall better equipped-"

"Abigail, I'm not going to get into this with you. Cal is one of ours and you did the right thing by calling. I'll handle it from here." Mary slammed down the phone, muttering the 'b' word under her breath. "Delia!"

"Yes?" The overly alert and perky woman stuck her head inside the office. "Trouble?"

"Cal Strong is down at APD – spent the night in lockup but they're ready to let him go. The boy needs an intervention, however. Do me a favor and call his parents, have them meet me down there?"

"Sure thing, Mary."

"And hold down the fort – I'll be back in an hour or so."

* * *

"Man, this place needs some serious lightening up – everyone is so serious in here."

Mary stared hard at Cal, until the teen broke her gaze and yawned. "Cal, this is serious. Do you want to end up in here one day?"

He snorted. "Of course not. This place would kill all my creativity – I need the open air to express my art."

"Is that what you were doing last night – expressing your art?"

Cal nodded eagerly. "I needed a bigger canvas – and my buddy Frank was like 'Hey, I know a place.'" He shrugged. "I've never done it on the outside of someone else's building before but it was pretty cool – until the cops showed up."

"And the coke – how long have you been using, Cal?"

He dropped his gaze to the top of his shoes. "A couple of months. At first I just needed it to unwind from the stress of exams and stuff, you know? But then I found that I could paint the most amazing stuff when I was high – you should see my stuff, Mary! It's amazing! Don't make me quit – I can't – I won't!" His eyes darted around the cell frantically.

"Cal, that stuff can stop your heart – it can kill you – is that what you want? To be the next Heath Ledger or Michael Jackson?"

Cal hung his head. "But I need to paint – it's the only time I feel free and forget what I saw. I forget that I'm the reason we're here and that my folks are mad at me for uprooting their lives-"

"Cal, that's not true. Your parents love you-"

"Mom doesn't – she hates the fact that she had to leave her family and friends and everything behind."

Mary was still formulating her response when the guard appeared and let Cal's parents into the cell. His dad rushed to enfold him in his arms while his mom held back, her arms crossed.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young man?" she demanded.

"Gladys, not now-" her husband pleaded. "Can't this wait until we get home?"

"Please don't fight," Cal pleaded. "I won't do it again."

"There, you see?" Cal's father smiled.

Mary stepped into the small family group. "I'm sure Marshall will be checking in with you once he's back in town. But until then, please know that you can call me if you need to. Also, here's a card for a drug treatment center-"

"That's not necessary-" Cal's father waved Mary's hand away.

"Mr. Strong," Mary interrupted. "Do you understand the fact that your son is a cocaine addict? That he feels guilty for bringing all of you into the program and from your wife's attitude, I can see why he feels as he does?"

"How dare you-"

She sighed. "Someone needs to say something. Your son needs drug treatment and from where I'm standing all of you need counseling. Please take the card – we'll be checking in to see that Cal is receiving some kind of treatment for his habit."

Mrs. Strong snatched the card from Mary's hand and stuffed it in her purse. "Let's go home."

* * *

When Mary exited the cell, she nearly ran straight into Abigail.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's not polite to eavesdrop on other people's conversations?"

Abigail cocked her head to the side. "You know, I was just trying to figure out how Marshall survived all those years as your partner – you are severely lacking in people skills."

Mary gritted her teeth and continued to walk past the remainder of cells, holding her breath as she neared the drunk tank, which was overflowing from last night's pickups. She had to take a step back when Abigail stepped in front of her, halting her in her tracks.

"What? No witty, sarcastic Shannon comeback? Oh, I get it. Marshall asked you to be on your best behavior while he was gone, didn't he?"

Mary's eyes flashed in her tight face but she continued to bite her tongue and think of Norah.

"Well, this could be fun! I could say everything I've always wanted to say to you and you can't do anything!" Abigail laughed.

Mary's left hand clenched into a fist but still she didn't respond with words.

Abigail slowly circled her. "Do you know why Marshall left me?" She searched Mary's eyes for the answer. "No? I'll bet you think it was because of you – well, it wasn't."

The words hit Mary like a sledgehammer. Marshall had never told her what happened between him and Abigail a year ago. She had tried to get the information out of him, thinking that he would feel better if he would talk about it and she was dying of curiosity but no amount of persuasion worked. All he had said was Abigail had asked him to give up the one thing he couldn't and she had naturally assumed that was her. But what if it wasn't? What if it was something else?

"I'll bet you've been dying of curiosity this past year and I have half a mind not to tell you," Abigail shrugged.

Mary could hold her tongue no longer. "It doesn't matter what the reason was – he's no longer with you. He's been living with me and Norah for the past year – and he's happier with me than he ever was with you."

Anger flared in the brunette's eyes. "Really? So the rumors are true then? You do have roommates with benefits relationship?"

Mary's fist struck Abigail's jaw like a rattlesnake and the brunette went down amid cheers from the conscious drunks in the tank. "That just shows how little you ever knew him. Marshall would never-" Mary hissed. "Never mind. I'm not going to waste my breath explaining our relationship to you." She stepped over Abigail.

"He left because I was going to accept a job in Denver."

Abigail's words stopped her once again. Mary turned and stared down at the woman in disbelief. "You were asking him to give up his promotion for your career?"

The brunette was massaging her swelling jaw. "It was a great opportunity for me."

Mary shook her head. "What about Marshall? Did you even think about him?"

"He could still be a US Marshal-" Abigail protested.

Mary walked away, muttering "Bitch," under her breath, as she slammed out of the precinct and into the blinding Albuquerque sunlight.

* * *

Marshall rolled his shoulders as he punched in the code and waited for the green light to flash before opening the door and stepping into the quiet house.

Home. Finally.

It had been a long five days. He and Mary had talked and texted multiple times a day but it still hadn't felt like enough. He had laughed out loud when she had sent him a picture of the office with the caption 'still standing' when she had clocked out that evening. She had kept him updated on the situation with Cal and he had breathed a sigh of relief when the teen had voluntarily checked into rehab yesterday afternoon.

He knew she could do it – manage the witnesses and their bosses without him. It was Delia and the other people in the office she came into contact with that he worried about. She was still his exotic animal that was wounded and often bit in order to protect herself instead of just working with people. When he wasn't around to soothe her rough edges, talk her down, yeah, he still worried, just a little bit.

Marshall dropped his bag next to sofa and his stomach rumbled. It was late but he was hungry. Was it too much to hope that Mary had left something for him? He knew what day it was – and so did she. She had sent him a photo of a giant piece of pie with the caption 'wish you were here' this morning. He moved into the kitchen and snapped on the light, freezing in his tracks at what was sitting on the table.

There was the pie from his phone – along with a note and art from Norah. Marshall's heart squeezed in his chest as he reached for the note first.

"Welcome home, Doofus. Bug and I missed you. She made you a picture with Grandma Jinx's help (like I could do anything this creative with her!). I saved you a piece of pie – but I had to wrestle it away from Bug since it's her favorite. Stay out of the cherry one in the fridge – it's MINE! If you want more food, there's some of your beef stew in there. Sorry we couldn't wait up for you – Bug's working on a molar and she's finally crashed. But please wake me when you get in – Love, M."

Marshall swallowed the lump in his throat as he set the note down and picked up Norah's artwork. Jinx had helped her make wings with her hands and then had drawn a heart around it. He had saved all her art from her very first scribbles but now she was starting to make pictures! He sighed. His Love bug was growing up.

He heated some of the stew and ate it along with the pie, then cleaned up the kitchen, leaving it cleaner than when he found it. Tiptoeing down the hall to Norah's room, he pushed her door open only to find her crib empty. For a moment, he panicked and then realized that if she was having trouble sleeping because of her teeth, Mary probably had just taken her to bed with her. He didn't want to intrude on their slumber, so he went to his room and stripped, deciding to take a shower before bed. But he knew sleep wouldn't come until he checked on his girls.

Mary's door was closed but Marshall had perfected the art of opening it without a sound over the past year and he slipped inside. For several moments he just stood and stared at the two of them curled up on her bed, Norah's little hands were curled around Mary's fingers, and Mary had wrapped her baby girl in blanket Marshall's mother had made just for her. Mary stirred as she sensed his presence and turned her head.

"Marshall?" she whispered.

He moved to the side of the bed. "Hey, yeah, it's me."

She smiled at him sleepily. "Hi. When did you get home?"

"About an hour ago," he admitted softly, as he reached down and touched Norah's cheek with his finger. "Had some dinner, took a shower." He sighed. "She's so beautiful."

She snorted. "Yeah, now. Not when she's screaming bloody murder all day long."

He sat on the edge of the mattress. "Mer, she's teething. Can you imagine sharp, pointy objects poking and prodding and ripping out of your gums?"

"Ew, gross – sounds like a horror movie."

He smiled. "Well, I'm just trying to get you to think of it from her perspective."

She looked at him soberly. "I missed you."

His finger left Norah and traced the side of Mary's face. "I missed you too. You look tired."

She fought a yawn. "I am – you have mighty big shoes to fill."

He chuckled. "Does this mean I'll get more respect from now on?"

"Yeah, right."

"I'm sure you did fine."

She bit her lower lip. "I tried-"

He caught her hesitation and cupped her cheek. "Mary, what is it? Did something happen?"

"Nothing work related – just –" she yawned. "Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"Mary-"

"I promise I'm not evading the question – I really will tell you. Just – right now, I need sleep."

He nodded as he stood up. "Of course."

She caught his hand. "Where are you going?"

He raised his eyebrow. "To bed – to sleep."

"Stay."

His breath left his lungs on an exhale. "Mary-" They didn't do this – not anymore. He and Mary hadn't shared a bed since before Abigail. Even after moving in, Marshall had been careful not to cross this line with her. He had heard the whispers around the office – about the boss sleeping with his inspector and he had been quick to squash them whenever they had been said in his hearing.

"Please."

His eyes fluttered shut as she tugged him back to sit on the bed. He knew nothing would happen with Norah in the bed but things had been finally gotten to a good place between them – did he really want to open this box up again?

"Marshall?"

At the sound of his name, his eyes opened to see her staring up at him, her green eyes wide and questioning. Without a word, he crawled under the covers and watched as she rolled away from him, so that Norah was now on the outside. She scooted back as he scooted forward and she giggled when his chest collided with her back. He lifted his right arm and wrapped it around both of them and Mary sighed as she felt his breath in her ear.

"Do you feel it?"

He lifted his head slightly to look down at her. "What?"

"We're like three stacked spoons in a drawer – we fit, Marshall."

"Mary-" he moaned her name softly.

She lifted a finger and placed it over his lips. "Not now – just go to sleep."

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry - the payoff chapter is coming soon! I hope you enjoyed Mary & Abigail's scene - it just appeared on my screen - my Mary muse is still laughing in my head! Reviews are LOVE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alas, the end - I'm totally biased but this chapter is totally the whipped cream or ice cream on the pie! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

"_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning-"_

**-John Legend**

* * *

**2014 (cont.)**

Mary woke to an empty bed and momentarily panicked before her other senses kicked in and she heard Marshall talking to Bug and the delicious aroma of coffee and breakfast. She smiled and buried her face in the pillow that smelled like him. Marshall was home – all was right with the world.

She and Norah had managed while he had been gone – but things went so much smoother when he was here. Bug had gotten used to Marshall's homemade pancakes and waffles and now refused to eat the frozen ones that Mary had grown up on. Mary was able to manage cereal and toast, otherwise her daughter would have starved in the mornings – and fortunately Marshall had frozen plenty of dinner options so the two of them had plenty to eat in the evenings.

But it was more than his culinary skills that she had missed. It was Marshall singing off-key to her daughter in the morning and when he helped put her to bed at night. It was their talks about the day and collapsing on the sofa to watch a movie until one or both of them fell asleep and woke hours later to find they had completely missed the ending.

She had missed her best friend – but deep down, Mary knew it was more than that. She was ready, had been ready, for more with him for quite a while now. She had been waiting this past year, partly out of respect for him to get over Abigail and partly to see if he would make a move and say something first.

Mary snorted as she threw back the covers and got to her feet. _I'm done with waiting – brace yourself, Marshall. _Gathering her hair into a loose ponytail, she walked from her bedroom into the living room and froze in the archway to the kitchen, smiling at the scene before her.

Marshall was at the counter, clad in jeans and a wife beater, Bug clinging to one of his jean covered legs. He was making waffles and humming off-key to one of her CD's – and looking down at her from time to time, making silly faces that made her daughter giggle. Without turning around he threw over his shoulder, "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Bug turned and spied her. "Mama!" she cried, but didn't release her hold on Marshall's leg. "Awfuls!"

Mary smiled at Norah's word for 'waffles'. "I see that Uncle Marshall is making you waffles – are you hungry?"

Norah bobbed her head and Mary moved to the drawer that held her daughter's bibs. "You should have woken me up."

Marshall frowned as he caught her eye for the first time. "Why? You needed the sleep. Norah and I went to the store, got the stuff for breakfast and her teething gel-"

Mary gasped. "How did you know we were out?"

He shrugged as he lifted another crispy waffle onto the stack. "I saw the empty tube in your trash. You could have texted me to pick some up on the way home last night, you know."

Mary lifted her daughter and placed her on the island so she could tie the bib around her neck. "That would have been a fine welcome home – hey honey, would you mind picking up some teething gel on your way home?" she laughed as she scooped Norah up and headed for her high chair.

Since her back was to him, she completely missed the slack jawed expression on his face when she called him 'honey'. He decided to let it slide, thinking she had just been role playing. "Since it's Saturday, I thought we'd take Norah to the zoo."

"Marshall, you're going to spoil her. Waffles and the zoo in the same day? Relax, you were gone for just five days, not a month."

He pouted as he carried the steaming platter of waffles to the table. "So no zoo?"

"ZOO!" Norah screeched from her high chair, slapping her hands on her tray.

Mary threw her own hands in the air. "I give up – I know when I'm beaten."

* * *

Mary and Marshall spent the whole day with their girl. They went to the zoo and Norah squealed in delight at all the animals – but her favorite by far seemed to be the monkeys.

"Maybe that's because she's being raised in a monkey house."

"Mary."

"Seriously – between my mom, Brandi and her kid, Mark, his mom, you and me – it's like a three ring circus!"

They passed a concession stand and Marshall pointed at it. "Hungry? Peanuts, perhaps?"

She threw a wadded up tissue at him and kept walking. He laughed and swung Norah onto his shoulders. "Well, at least your mom doesn't call you 'peanut'!"

"I heard that!"

Mark met them in the park at five, apologizing for being late. Marshall looked at Mary in surprise. "He's late?"

"I asked him to pick up Norah a little early today so that you and I could have some extra time together-"

"For what?"

"Our date."

Marshall's mouth fell open. "Excuse me?"

"Date – you do know what that is, don't you? Or has it been so long that I need to explain it to you?"

"No, I just – we don't – Mary, what's going on?"

But Mary ignored him as she packed up Norah's things. Separating Bug from Marshall wasn't easy. She clung to him and cried until Mary finally grabbed her daughter and thrust her into Mark's arms. "Just go. She's not going to stop until you leave."

"Sorry, Marshall."

"It's OK. I love you, Love Bug." Marshall kissed her head. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Norah screamed until the car door slammed, muffling the sound and Marshall turned back to Mary. "All right, will you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Mary smirked. "All in due time."

* * *

"OK, there are meatballs in the freezer, right? And thanks to your shopping trip this morning, we have pasta, stuff for salad, did you get pie-"

Marshall grabbed Mary's arm and pulled her against him, the movement stopping her running inventory. "Enough. You've been jabbering non-stop ever since we left the park to keep me from asking you what you've got up your sleeve but now that we're home you don't have any more excuses. Please, just tell me."

She grinned up at him. "If you wanted to skip dinner and go straight to dessert all you had to do was ask."

He released her so fast she teetered on her feet. "What the HELL has gotten into you?"

The smile slipped from her face. "Am I too late?"

He swallowed. "For what?" his voice hoarse.

But she had whirled away, dropping her purse and coat on the sofa. "I need to take a quick shower before I get started on dinner, is that all right with you?"

His eyes fluttered shut as the world righted itself again. Perhaps he had only imagined the words. "You don't need to cook – that's my job, remember?"

She smiled. "I can manage pasta and salad – and the meatballs will be yours. Do you want to run to the corner store and get some of that specialty bread to go with it?"

He stepped back into her space. "Mary, what is this? Is this a date – or just dinner?"

She bit her lower lip. "It's whatever you want it to be."

He threw his hands up in the air. "I'm not playing games with you –"

She grabbed his hands and held on tight. "I'm not playing games –not with you, not anymore, Marshall."

He stared down at her in disbelief. "Since when?"

"Since the day you moved in here." She stretched up and touched her lips to his, feeling the shock that ran through his body. It had been years since she had felt his lips against hers and every cell in her body was crying for her to prolong the contact, but she kept it light and short, pulling away almost as soon as it had started.

His lips followed hers before his eyes snapped open and his head reared back in shock. "A year? You've waited a whole year?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

Mary released his hands and took a step back. "I was trying to read you – take my cues from you. You seemed so happy with the way things were – being my roommate and best friend, Norah's godfather and uncle that I didn't want to rock the boat. But then, something happened while you were gone and I started thinking-"

"What happened?"

"You're not going to like it," she warned him.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I won't – but tell me anyway."

"You should sit down."

"Just tell me this – am I going to have to post bail for you or put another letter of reprimand in your file?" he groaned as he lowered himself onto the couch.

"No and maybe."

"Maybe," he repeated slowly. "That's not reassuring."

"Look, she totally had it coming – and I've restrained myself for a year – hell, more than a year really-"

"She – Mary, what are you talking – Abigail," he breathed her name in sudden understanding. "Mary, what did you do?"

She hung her head so he wouldn't see her smile. "I punched her."

"You what?" he choked out.

"Marshall, you weren't there! You have to understand – she was goading me, telling me that she could say anything she wanted since I'd promised you I'd behave. And I was doing fine until-" she bit her lip, swallowing the rest of her words.

"Until what? What did she say?"

Mary waved his words away. "It doesn't matter. I punched a police officer and I'll be lucky if she doesn't press charges."

He held out his hand and when she placed hers in his, he pulled her down next to him. "Mary, talk to me. Whatever she said obviously upset you enough to punch her. So what was it?"

"Marshall, why did you call off your engagement?"

"I don't see what that has to do with-" his eyes met hers. "Is that what the two of you were talking about? Did Abigail tell you what happened between us?"

Mary shrugged. "Sort of."

He heard the pain in her voice and his hand tightened around hers. "Tell me what she said."

Mary licked her lips. "She said that I wasn't the reason you'd left her – is that true?"

He ignored her question. "Then what happened?"

"I told her it didn't matter, that you were happier with me than you'd ever been with her."

He groaned. "And then?"

Mary sighed. "Then she said that the rumors must be true and that we're roommates with benefits and that's when I punched her."

Marshall looked at her for a moment before grinning madly and pulling her against him. "I can't leave you alone for a minute. I leave town for a few days and you're having a brawl with an ex-fiancée over my honor."

"Hey," she protested weakly. "What about my honor?"

"Yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that, Sunshine."

* * *

"That was delicious. I'm glad to see some of my culinary skills are rubbing off on you."

Mary whipped her dishtowel and smiled when it smacked him in the butt. "Jackass."

He laughed. "More wine?"

"Please."

They carried their full glasses into the living room and set them on the coffee table as they curled up on the sofa, Mary sticking her feet on Marshall's lap. He looked deep into her eyes as he slowly began to rub her left foot. "Mary, remember what you were saying before about not wanting to rock the boat?"

"Mmm," she sighed, her eyes at half mast from the massage Marshall's hands were giving the sole of her foot. "What about it?"

"Well, what if I said I just wanted to be friends now?"

Her eyes popped open and looked at him, expecting to see the teasing light but instead saw only seriousness. "So you no longer love me?"

His fingers stilled on her foot. "I – wait, what?"

She smiled. "You don't love me? Because I love you."

His eyes fluttered shut. "Mary, you said no more games. Please-"

She moved swiftly, straddling his lap and winding her arms around his neck. "I meant it, no more games. I do love you."

He winced. "Yeah, like an eight dollar whore."

"Marshall, open your eyes and look at me."

He shook his head slightly. "No, I think I'll keep them closed for now, thanks."

She shrugged. "All right – if you won't open them – I guess you leave me no choice." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. "Does that remind you of anything?" she whispered in his ear. "How many kisses did you give me while I was in a coma after my shooting? How many times did you tell me you loved me?"

His eyes flew open in surprise. "You heard me."

"Hi. Yes, I heard you."

"Then why – God, Mary-"

She shuddered against him. "I know – I screwed up, so many times. I was scared. You're the longest relationship I've ever had with a man and I didn't want to mess that up with feelings." She laughed bitterly. "So I ran from them – and in the process I hurt you and me and kept us apart. This past year you've been so content and I've been a mess. But I'm selfish, Marshall and I can't wait anymore – I want to be with you."

He was shaking his head before she finished and slowly unwinding her arms from around his neck. "I can't – we can't, Mary. I'm sorry." He slid out from under her and stood up.

"You're sorry?" she blinked in surprise. "For what?"

"For giving you the wrong impression – for leading you on. I'll start looking for a new place first thing in the morning-"

Rejected Mary wanted to sink into the sofa but Tigress Mary won out and she leapt to her feet as she grabbed his shoulder and swung him back to face her. "The hell you will! What's wrong? The chase was all you cared about? Now that I'm ready and willing to embark on messy with you you're no longer interested?"

He stepped back as if she had physically punched him in the gut. "God, no! That's not it-"

"Then what is it?"

He ran a hand threw his hair. "You're not the only one that's scared, OK?"

She blinked before she smiled in relief. "You too?"

"Don't gloat – it's not attractive."

"Sorry," she wiped the grin off her face. "What are you afraid of?"

"You – me – us!" He pulled her into him, cupping the sides of her face and breathing into her face. "I've wanted and loved you for so long – what if it doesn't work out? Don't you see? I'm finally at peace with things the way they are – and it took me forever to get here. I didn't think I would ever make it to this place – be able to be your best friend, your confidant, your roommate – be everything except the one thing I've always wanted with you for so long." He leaned his forehead against hers and drew a long, shaky breath. "I think it would be best not to rock the boat now. Shouldn't we just continue as we are – best friends and roommates and-"

Mary crushed her lips to his and Marshall moaned as he wrapped his arms around her. She opened her mouth and he deepened their kiss by pushing his tongue inside and Mary felt her knees grow weak. Kissing him undercover had never felt like this – if it had, she never would have wanted to stop.

Breathless, she pulled away to pant, "Do you hear yourself, Marshall? You're saying one thing with your words but your lips and your body are definitely giving me another message. I don't think we can ignore this any longer." She brushed her lips against his, smiling up at him when he leaned in for more contact as she pulled away. "We can't go back to the way things were – and I don't want to. Do you?"

He groaned and dove in for another kiss and another. She surrendered to his passion and it wasn't until she felt his hands on her breasts that she pulled away, laughing lightly. "Wait a minute there, cowboy. We're approaching second base here and we still need to get a few things straight."

Marshall tried to pull away but she snagged his hand and dragged him back to the sofa. She pushed him down and then sat down next to him, curling into his side. He draped an arm around her, pulling her close, kissing the top of her head.

Mary played with the fingers of his other hand. "She told me about Denver."

He stiffened beside her. "There was no job offer."

She tilted her head to look up at him. "But she said-"

"Oh, I know what she said. She told me the same thing. She told me she had been offered a job in Denver and what did I think about moving – actually what she said was if I loved her I'd move and leave Albuquerque behind."

"Bitch," Mary muttered, returning her head to his chest. "Didn't she realize how much you'd already given up for her?"

"Not enough, I guess."

"So that's what you meant when you said she'd asked you to give up the one thing you couldn't – the job."

He pushed her away so he could see her eyes. "No, Mary – not the job. Abigail thought that's what it was but it's always been you and Norah. I love you both so much. I could never leave the two of you behind."

She reached up and cupped his cheek. "I love you, Marshall."

He grinned. "I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing you say that."

"Not even after fifty years?"

"Maybe sixty."

She grinned. "So, we're good? You ready to try messy with me?"

He turned and pushed her into the sofa with the weight of his body. "Are you sure? Once I have you, I'm never letting you go, Shannon."

She wrapped her legs around his thighs, pulling his pelvis against hers, moaning at the delicious sensation. "Promise?"

Leaning down, he kissed the hollow between her collarbones as his fingers began to unbutton her shirt. "Promise."

* * *

**2015**

"Marshall? Is that you?"

He poked his head out of the bathroom to see Mary sitting up in bed, her eyes still half asleep. "Go back to sleep, Sunshine. I'll be there in a few minutes."

When he emerged from the bathroom clad only a pair of boxers, he wasn't surprised to see Mary sound asleep. She probably hadn't been awake when she'd called out to him. He crawled under the covers and she gravitated towards his warmth. Marshall pulled her close, dipping one arm low to caress her baby bump. This pregnancy was so different from her first one. She wasn't coming to see him in the middle of the night, waking him from another woman's arms. This time the baby was his and they were in it together: the cravings, heartburn, contractions, and her sleep talk and walking. Mary said this hadn't happened the last time – only with his baby. Marshall grinned as he caressed her belly. He was glad that something was uniquely different. He loved Norah like his own, but she had a dad, and he'd never take his place. This baby was his and Mary's alone.

Mary stirred and opened her eyes. "Marshall? When did you get home?"

He smiled. "About half an hour ago. Go back to sleep – it's late."

"Hm, don't want to sleep now that you're here." Her hand trailed down his chest. "I want you."

"Mary-"

"What?" her eyes were wide with innocence. "Am I too fat for you now?"

"You know that I think you're the sexiest woman on the planet-"

"So?" She leaned over and kissed him, long and slow, and he felt himself responding to her.

Later, the couple lay snuggled in their bed, Marshall feeding Mary a piece of chocolate crème pie. She sighed as the last bite disappeared. "At least this kid's taste buds are all right. Bug didn't like chocolate! She must get that from Mark's side of the family – I mean, who doesn't like chocolate?" she huffed as she leaned back against her pillow.

Marshall laughed. "Lots of people."

"Weirdos."

He laughed and kissed her, licking the corner of her lips where there was still a smudge of chocolate crème. "You taste delicious – like my favorite pie."

"You don't have a favorite pie."

He set the plate on the nightstand and turned to take her in his arms. "You still haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

"What?"

"You're my favorite pie."

Mary's eyes teared. "Marshall-"

He kissed her softly. "It's true that pie makes everything better but the most important part is the person you share it with – and I've shared more pie with you over the years than anyone else. I've never wanted to share my pie with anyone other than you. For the rest of our lives, you're my pie, Mary Shannon."

She kissed him until they were both breathless and the baby inside of her kicked in protest. "You're such a girl."

"True, but you looove me."

"Yes, I do."

* * *

**A/N: That's all folks! Reviews are LOVE!**


End file.
